


Cast List and other Miscellania

by nachttour



Series: Oh Mother [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, document in support of a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachttour/pseuds/nachttour
Summary: There are a lot of OCs in this fic, so everyone's pertinent information is listed out here to help you keep everyone clear in your mind.





	Cast List and other Miscellania

**Cast List in Order of Appearance:**

**Keyleth (F) - Ashari Archduid**

Alignment: Neutral Good

Also Known As: 'The Voice of the Tempest' and leader of the Ashari people. Member of the adventuring party Vox Machina.

Race: Half-Elf Druid 

Age: Approximately 383 at time of story's beginning

 

**Raishan (F) - Dragon/Arcanist**

Alignment: Evil

Also Known As: 'The Diseased Deceiver', 'Assum', 'Larkin' . Previously a member of the Chroma Conclave.

Race: Green Dragon (Ancient)

Age: Around 800 years at the time of her death. Adding in the time passed since then, she would be around 1183.

 

**Wren De Nusra (AFAB NB) - Ranger**

Alignment: Neutral

Race: Eladrin

Age: 24

 

**Spud**

Alignment: GOOD (BOY!)

Race: Dog

Age: 5

 

**Robin De Nusra (M) - Ranger**

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Race: Eladrin

Age: 17

 

**Finch De Nusra (F) - Artificer**

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Race: Eladrin

Age: 21

 

De Nursa Parents:

I **sha De Nusra (** F) - Border Guard/Chaotic Good/Eladrin/57

 **Ichibald De Nursa** (M) - Reformed Bard/Teacher ( _Originally Sarses, took Isha's name)_ / Chaotic /43/ Elf

 

**Nelson Asaris (M)**

Alignment: Good

Age: 37

Race: Human

 

 

 

 


End file.
